Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to power electronics systems. Other embodiments relate to inverters and other power electronics systems for converting one voltage waveform to another, e.g., for driving a load.
Discussion of Art
An inverter may be used to provide power to off-highway vehicles and other vehicles by transforming direct current (DC) into alternating current (AC). An off-highway vehicle may be a vehicle that is not for use on roads designated for primary use by automobiles, and may include one or more engines or motors for energy generation and propulsion. Examples of off-highway vehicles include locomotives and other rail vehicles, marine vessels, mining haul trucks, other heavy mining or construction equipment, and the like.
In the event of a fault or failure of an inverter, multiple fuses can be used to prevent further damage to the remainder of a power conversion system. Multiple fuses are typically used to protect each phase of a power conversion system. However, if more than two fuses are used for circuit protection, the effective amount of energy required to melt the fuses (for circuit protection) may be higher than is desirable for a given application. Additionally, the fuses are typically located in the path of failure material, such as debris or plasma. In the event of a fault or failure of an inverter, fuses within the system may be inoperable due to the presence of plasma. Thus, the fuses may be unable to protect the power conversion system.